


One Piece PETs: Disney World

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [250]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday, Disney World, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: SHs take Aika to Walt Disney World for her birthday. Takes place post-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: Disney World

**One Piece PETs: Disney World**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns this magical series.)

 

 

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed in awe. "I can't believe we're actually here!!"

 

    Standing before Aika and the Straw Hat pirates was none other than the famous Walt Disney World park. Since it was Aika's birthday, they decided to surprise her by bringing her there for a day of fun.

 

"Happy Birthday, Little Sis!" Luffy grinned.

 

Aika ran up and hugged Luffy, who returned her hug. "Thank you, Big Brother!" she beamed.

 

"Hey, what about us?" Usopp asked. "What are we, chopped liver?"

 

"Thanks, everyone!" Aika answered.

 

"That's more like it," Zoro smirked, "Now come on, let's go have us some fun."

 

"Yeah!" Aika cheered.

 

"Let's go, guys!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed forward.

 

They all entered the park, and almost instantly, Aika just had to stop and take everything in.

 

She gasped, seeing Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse, as well as Disney Castle. "Wow...!"

 

_"So cool...!!"_ Kumi whispered.

 

"Oh, my god, Mickey and Minnie!" Usopp exclaimed. "How cool is that?!"

 

"Let's take a picture with them!" Chopper added.

 

"Me first, me first!" Aika exclaimed.

 

"Of course!" Brook replied. "After all, you are the Birthday Girl!"

 

"Mickey! Minnie!" Nami called. "Over here!"

 

Upon being called, Mickey and Minnie walked over to the Straw Hats.

 

"Mickey, Minnie," Nami began, "it's my little sister's birthday, and we were wondering if we could get a picture of you two and her together."

 

Without saying a word, Mickey and Minnie agreed to take a picture with Aika by nodding.

 

"Perfect!" Nami beamed.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered, getting in between Mickey and Minnie, while Nami held up the camera.

 

"Smile!" she spoke.

 

Aika grinned, and Nami snapped the photo.

 

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Thanks, Mickey and Minnie!"

 

Mickey and Minnie silently expressed "You're welcome!" to Nami, and they walked away.

 

"What would you like to do next, Aika?" Nami asked.

 

"Turtle Talk with Crush!" Aika exclaimed.

 

"Let's do that!" Luffy grinned.

 

"Okay then!" Nami replied.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "Let's go!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Blair the Cat taking a bath (A Soul Eater reference)*****

 

    Soon, the Straw Hats were sitting in a dark room with a screen in front of them. Aika and Kumi sat with the kids while the older Straw Hats sat with the adults.

 

"This is so exciting...!" Aika whispered.  
 __

_"I'm excited, too!"_ Kumi said.

 

At that moment, a young woman with blonde hair appeared, holding a microphone.

 

"Hello, everybody!" she called. "My name is Brenda, and this is Turtle Talk with Crush!"

 

The children in the crowd cheered.

 

"Hi, Brenda!" Aika greeted.

 

"Now then," spoke Brenda, "here with me today is a very good friend of mine. Please welcome...Crush~!!"

 

The children cheered and applauded when Crush came onto the screen.

 

"Yay, it's Crush!" Aika cheered.

 

"Oh, cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "One of my favorite characters!"

 

"Whoa, dude!" exclaimed Crush. "Look at all the Animal People and Humans."

 

The audience all chuckled.

 

"Hehe!" Aika giggled. "He's funny!"

 

"Hello~, everybody!" Crush greeted.

 

"Hi, Crush!" the audience greeted back.

 

"Righteous!" Crush exclaimed.

 

Aika looked back at the others, who smiled at her.

 

"Everyone say 'Sup, Vaughn." Crush said.

 

"'Sup, Vaughn!" everyone repeated.

 

"'Sup, Vaughn! Check it, brah!" Crush added.

 

"Now then," Brenda began, "Crush is here to ask you guys questions about the surface!"

 

"Ooh!" Aika chirped.

 

"And you guys get to ask him questions about the ocean!" Brenda answered.

 

"Cool." Luffy smiled. "This should be fun."

 

"Does anyone have any questions?" Brenda inquired.

 

Aika raised her paw.

 

"Yes?" Brenda asked.

 

"What do sea turtles eat?" asked Aika.

 

"It all depends on the species, really," Crush answered, "me, being a green sea turtle, I eat algae, seagrasses. and seaweed."

 

"Sounds gross," Luffy muttered.

 

"Shh!" Nami shushed.

 

"Cool," Aika commented, "Thank you!"

 

"No prob!" Crush replied. "Okay, next question."

 

Kumi raised her paw.

 

"Little doggy dudette," spoke Crush, "You have the floor. Ocean floor, that is."

 

Everyone laughed at that pun.

 

_"How long does it take for you to swim the Eastern Australian current?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"Excellent question, my little furry compadre," answered Crush, "the speed of the core in the E.A.C. is about 7 km an hour, so it would take a pretty good while for me and the rest of the sea turtles to travel through it."

 

"Cool!" Aika exclaimed.

 

"Thanks!" Crush replied. "So, you with the little butterfly on her noggin, what brings you down here on this fine day?"

 

"It's my birthday!" Aika answered.

 

"Well, happy birthday, little dudette!" Crush exclaimed.

 

"Cool!" piped up a boy next to Aika. "You're so lucky!"

 

"Thank you!" Aika smiled.

 

"Now then," Crush began, "how many of you dudes are with your families, today?"

 

The kids all raised their hands/paws.

 

"Awesome!" Crush commented. "I brought my little dude, Squirt, along, too."

 

Soon, Squirt made an appearance.

 

"He should be around here, somewhere," added Crush as he looked for him, only for Squirt to hide behind him.

 

"Hehehe!" Aika giggled.

 

The audience started chuckling at this.

 

"What's so funny?" Crush asked.

 

Squirt waved to the audience.

 

"Hi, Squirt!" Aika called as she waved back.

 

"You see Squirt?" Crush asked as he turned to the audience, while Squirt hid behind him again. "Where?"

 

"He's behind you!" Aika answered.

 

Crush turned around, but Squirt still hid. "I don't see him," he spoke, "You sure he's around here?"

 

"Yes!" the children exclaimed.

 

Luffy laughed along with them. "Shishishishi!!!"

 

"I love this," Nami smiled.

 

"So do I." added Robin.

 

Finally, Squirt came out of hiding. "Hi, Dad!" he greeted Crush.

 

"Hey, Squirt!" Crush greeted back. "Give me some fin."

 

Squirt slapped Crush's fin with his own.

 

"Noggin!"

 

Squirt bumped his head against Crush's.

 

"Dude~!" they exclaimed.

 

"Dude~!" the kids, as well as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper repeated.

 

Nami and Robin giggled, amused by their antics. It entertained the children, so that was a plus.

 

"Hey, Squirt!" Luffy called.

 

"Hey, dude!" Squirt waved.

 

"How's life in the E.A.C.?" Luffy asked.

 

"Smooth, brah," Crush answered.

 

"Cool," Luffy said.

 

"You mean sweet~!" Squirt pointed out.

 

"Totally~." Usopp, Chopper, and the children added.

 

The audience laughed.

 

"How's Nemo, Squirt?" Aika asked the young sea turtle.

 

"He's chill, dude!" Squirt answered. "How are you?"

 

"Totally chill," Aika grinned, "especially since it's my birthday!"

 

Kumi barked in agreement.

 

"Well Happy Birthday!" Squirt replied.

 

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "Thank you!"

 

"Hey, Crush!" asked a little girl. "How do you keep your shell clean?"

 

"Turtle wax, dudette!" Crush answered, causing everyone to laugh.

 

"Where can you find turtle wax?" asked a little boy. "Besides on turtles."

 

"We have it shipped," Crush answered, "Expedited and all that."

 

"Wow," spoke the boy, "I didn't think that could happen!"

 

"It happens," Crush shrugged, "Ask anybody."

 

Aika raised her paw, again.

 

"What's up, Little Wolf?" Crush asked.

 

"Have any predators tried to eat you and Squirt in the Eastern Australian Current?" Aika asked.

 

"Nah, Little Wolf," Crush answered, "nobody's tried to eat us, so far."

 

"That's good," Aika said, "You're too cool to be eaten."

 

"Thank you, Little Wolf," Crush replied.

 

Luffy raised his paw, next.

 

"Yes, Monkey Dude?" Crush asked.

 

"Can you speak whale, like Dory?" Luffy asked.

 

"'Fraid not," Crush answered, "But I bet Li'l Blue could teach us. Should be around here, somewhere."

 

"Yeah, where is Dory?" Chopper asked. "We'd like to see her, too!"

 

"Bring out Dory!" Franky demanded.

 

"Dory! Dory!" Aika chanted.

 

And sure enough, Dory came swimming in. "Somebody call me?" she asked.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "Dory!"

 

***Yip! Yip!*** Kumi barked.

 

"Hi!" Dory greeted.

 

Not long after, Destiny appeared.

 

"Destiny!" Aika cheered. "Awesome!"

 

"Hi, Destiny!" Chopper called.

 

"Hi!" Destiny waved.

 

"Hey, Destiny!" Luffy called out. "Why don't they make contacts for you?"

 

"Oh, because they don't make 'em big enough," Destiny answered.

 

"Bummer," Luffy frowned, "I was thinking they'd really help with your nearsightedness."

 

"Oh~, you're sweet," Destiny told him, "Thanks for being concerned!"

 

"No problem!" Luffy replied. "Shishishishishishi!"

 

"Hey, Dory!" Aika said. "Can you teach us how to call a whale?"

 

"Sure!" Dory answered.

 

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Crush agreed. "Let's all call a whale!"

 

"What do you guys think?" asked Brenda. "Should we call a whale?"

 

"Yes!" the audience answered.

 

"Cool!" Aika exclaimed.

 

"Well, all right!" Brenda said. "How about Dory shows us all how it's done?"

 

"Gladly!" Dory answered, then cleared her throat.

 

"Everybody ready?" Brenda asked.

 

"Ready!" the children answered.

 

"COOOOOOOME HEEEEEEERE WHAAAAAAAALE~!!" everyone called out in "whale talk".

 

Soon, a huge whale appeared on the screen.

 

"Uh-oh!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's getting closer!"

 

"Luffy, the whale's not going to pop out of the screen." Nami told him. "Relax."

 

However, Dory did end up get smushed.

 

"Dory!" Aika cried.

 

_"Uh-oh!"_ Kumi exclaimed.

 

"Would you mind backing up a bit, please?" Destiny asked, swimming close to the whale.

 

The whale complied with her request.

 

"Thank you!" Destiny spoke.

 

Dory gasped, trying to catch her breath.

 

"Are you okay, Dory?" asked Aika.

 

"Yeah," Dory answered, "Wait, who are you again?"

 

Everyone laughed at this.

 

"I'm Aika," Aika answered, "It's my birthday, today."

 

"Oh! Well Happy Birthday!" Dory exclaimed.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Thank you!!!"

 

"Well, guys, that's all we got for today," said Crush.

 

"Aww~," the children whined.

 

"Don't worry, little dudes and dudettes," Crush assured them, "You guys can see me next time!"

 

That immediately perked up the younger audience members.

 

"Thanks for coming, everybody!" Brenda spoke. "Come again, soon!"

 

"We will!" Luffy replied.

 

On that, they left.

 

"Where to next, Aika?" Luffy asked.

 

"Hmm...I dunno," Aika muttered.

 

"What about that Toy Story ride?" Chopper asked. "Would you like to go on that one?"

 

"Ooh, that'd be fun!" Aika answered.

 

"Then let's go!" Nami exclaimed.

 

And off, they went.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by King hugging his pillow (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

"Yay~!" Aika cheered as she rode on the Toy Story ride, though it was a bit of a ride mixed with a shoot-em-up game.

 

"This is my kind of game!" Usopp exclaimed. "I'm hitting all those targets!"

 

"Go Usopp!" Chopper cheered.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

But then, Aika shot 3 more targets, getting ahead of Usopp.

 

"Yay!" she cheered.

 

"It's your birthday," Usopp acknowledged, "so you should get to win."

 

Yes.

 

Although, truth be told, Aika didn't care if she won or lost. She was just happy to be here, with her family. "Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

After a while, the ride was over.

 

"That was fun." Aika commented.

 

"Yeah, it was!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"So what should we do next?" Aika asked.

 

***Grrrrrrrrmmmmmmbbbggh~!!***

 

"What the hell was that?!" Franky questioned.

 

"My stomach." Luffy answered. "I'm hungry."

 

"I guess it is about lunchtime," Sanji concurred, "What do you guys want?"

 

"It's Aika's birthday," Luffy answered, "Let her decide."

 

"All right," Sanji complied, "what would you like, Aika?"

 

"Well, didn't you bring lunchboxes?" Aika asked.

 

"Oh, yeah!" Sanji exclaimed.

 

"Sweet!" Luffy exclaimed, and even his stomach seemed to agree.

 

The Straw Hats soon began to eat their lunch.

 

"Mmm~!" Aika hummed as she ate some croquette sandwiches. "Yummy!"

 

"Here, Aika," Nami spoke as she held out some takoyaki on a toothpick, "Have some of mine."

 

"Ah~!" Aika exclaimed as she opened her mouth, allowing Nami to feed her. "Mmm~!"

 

"Good, right?" Nami inquired.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Nami concluded.

 

"Thanks, Big Sis," Aika spoke.

 

"You're welcome, Little Sis." Nami replied as she pet Aika.

 

Luffy just scarfed his lunch down, and got started on his second one.

 

"I packed a few more for Luffy," Sanji pointed out, "You know, just to keep him sated."

 

"Smart thinking," Usopp commented.

 

"Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy called.

 

"You're welcome," Sanji replied, "Now finish eating. We got a lot to see."

 

"Got it." Luffy nodded.

 

After a while, everyone had finished their lunch.

 

"Ah~." Luffy sighed. "All right! Time to go on more rides!"

 

"Can we go on the teacups?" Aika asked.

 

"Whatever you want!" Luffy answered. "It's your birthday!"

 

"Just be careful with the spinning," Chopper spoke up, "You just ate, after all."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Luffy replied. "Whateves."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Meliodas vs. Gilthunder Round 1 (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

    Soon, the Straw Hats arrived at the teacups. Aika rode in one cup with Nami and Luffy, Chopper was in another teacup with Kumi and Blizzard, and Robin sat with Zoro, who was snoring.

 

"I don't see the point of this ride." Robin spoke up.

 

Usopp sat with Franky and Sanji was with Brook.

 

"Here we go!" Aika exclaimed.

 

They soon began to spin around.

 

_"Whoa!"_ Kumi cried as she tried to hang on tight.

 

"Whee!" Aika cheered. "This is fun~!"

 

"Yeah!" Luffy called. "Whoo-hoo!!"

 

At that moment, Aika spun the steering wheel in the middle of the tea cup.

 

"Whoa!" Nami cried. "Easy, Aika! Not too fast!"

 

"Sorry." Aika apologized. "I couldn't help it."

 

"That's all right," Nami pat Aika on her head, "you just got a little excited, is all."

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

Anyhoo, Zoro continued snoring as he and Robin sat in the tea cup.

 

"...I still misunderstood the point of this ride," Robin spoke up.

 

Kumi still tried to hang on.

 

"Take it easy, Kumi," Chopper told her, "you might fall off."

 

_"GAH!!"_ Kumi yelped. _"That's what I'm afraid of!!"_

 

_"Chopper, quit scaring her."_ Blizzard chimed in. _"She's nervous enough, already."_

 

"Sorry." Chopper apologized. "Didn't mean it."

 

Anyway, Brook, Franky, and Sanji were enjoying the ride, too...more or less.

 

"Okay," Sanji started with a green flush on his face, "I think I'd like to get off."

 

"Would you like some tea to make you feel better?" Brook offered. "Since we're in a teacup and all."

 

"Not helping!" Sanji barked.

 

"What? It'll help with your motion sickness!" Brook replied.

 

"No need," Franky pointed out, "Looks like the ride's almost over."

 

He was right. The ride was starting to slow down.

 

"Already?" Aika asked. "It feels like it just started."

 

"That's the thing with these fast kind of rides," Luffy explained, "just as they start, they end in a flash."

 

"Them's the brakes," Franky added.

 

"Dang." Aika muttered. "Oh, well."

 

Everyone got off the ride and went on to the next one.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Orihime punching her stomach (A Bleach reference)*****

 

    Next up was the Dumbo ride. The Straw Hats rode on a different elephant. Unfortunately, Franky and Blizzard were too heavy for the rides, so they had to stay and watch.

 

_"Ah, well."_ Blizzard sighed. _"I'd probably get airsick, anyways."_

 

On the ride, Aika was having the time of her life. "Yay~!" she cheered. "I'm flying~!"

 

Kumi was clinging to her friend for dear life. _"Get me off, get me off, GET ME OFF!!"_ she cried.

 

"WOO~!!!" Luffy hollered. "THIS IS AWESOME~!!!"

 

"At least it's not fast," Nami noted with a smile, "Honestly, I feel like this is really enjoyable."

 

"Yay~!" Chopper cheered. "Look at me~!"

 

Zoro only slept next to Robin, and the Crane Woman only chuckled. "Oh, Zoro."

 

Sanji casually smoked his cigarette on the ride. How he got away with it, one may never know.

 

As for Usopp and Brook?

 

They were holding on for dear life. "Mama~!" they screamed.

 

Oh, hush, you big babies! The ride will be over soon.

 

Yeah! Grow a pair!

 

"Harsh." Luffy muttered.

 

Sorry, but it is what it is.

 

"Eh." Luffy shrugged. "Your call."

 

From her ride, Aika viewed her surroundings from above. "Wow...!" she whispered in awe. "Incredible...!"

 

Kumi opened up her eyes, and her fears slowly faded as she marveled at the view. _"Whoa...!"_ she whispered.

 

"Right?" Aika asked. "Isn't it great?!"

 

_"More than great,"_ Kumi answered, _"it's the greatest!"_

 

Indeed.

 

It was the greatest feeling ever, being up high. There's a sense of freedom. A sense of adventure. A sense of...magic.

 

"That's Disney for ya." Luffy pointed out. "Shishishishi!"

 

Soon, the ride came to a halt.

 

"Time to get off," Nami spoke.

 

"Kind of a bummer, though." Luffy piped up. "This is one of my favorite rides!"

 

"Mine, too!" Aika added. "It was amazing! You could almost see everything! And you had the most amazing sense of freedom as you looked down from above! It was beautiful!"

 

_"Totally!"_ Kumi yipped. _"I just forgot about being afraid!"_

 

"That's good," Luffy smiled, "I'm glad that worked out for you."

 

_"Me, too."_ Kumi smiled. _"So, what now?"_

 

"Meet a princess!" Aika answered. "I wanna meet Elsa!"

 

_"Elsa's a queen."_ Kumi pointed out.

 

"Whatever," Aika muttered, "I still wanna meet her!"

 

"Well, we're in luck," Robin chimed in, looking at the brochure, "Elsa should be appearing near Disney Castle at around this time. If we go now, we can still meet with her."

 

"Really?!" Aika asked, excitedly. "Well then let's go!"

 

She grabbed Luffy and Nami's paws and ran off, dragging them both along behind her.

 

"Guess that's our cue to follow them," Sanji pointed out as he and the rest of the Straw Hats followed them.

 

"Looks like Aika can be just as eager as Luffy," Usopp added.

 

"Not surprising," Brook pointed out, "She is his sister."

 

_"Don't I know it?"_ Blizzard asked.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Ymir's Titan Form (An Attack on Titan reference)*****

 

The Straw Hats had arrived at the Disney Castle, and sure enough, there was Elsa, right in front of it.

 

"Queen Elsa!" Aika called.

 

Luffy and Nami were panting behind her, tired from getting dragged all over the place.

 

"Oh," Luffy gasped, "man...that kid can...can...whew!"

 

"Man...she can run...!" Nami panted.

 

Thankfully, Sanji had water bottles handy.

 

"Thanks," Luffy spoke as he began to guzzle it down, "Ah~."

 

"Much better," Nami added, "thank you, Sanji."

 

"No problem." Sanji replied.

 

Aika hurriedly ran over to the castle to meet Elsa. "Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!" she exclaimed. "I get to meet Queen Elsa!"

 

Soon, Elsa noticed Aika approach her.

 

"Hi, Queen Elsa!" Aika greeted her.

 

"Well, hello there!" Elsa greeted back, holding Aika's paws. "What's your name?"

 

"I'm Aika," Aika answered, "I love your song."

 

"Thank you, Aika." Elsa replied.

 

"It's my birthday, today," Aika added.

 

"Well happy birthday." Elsa told her. "I'm so happy for you."

 

"How is Olaf?" Aika asked.

 

"He's doing fine," Elsa answered, "still has that little snow cloud I made for him."

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

"Can we get a picture of you two?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes, of course." Elsa answered.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

"Smile!" Luffy told them. "Say cheese!"

 

"Cheese!" Aika and Elsa smiled.

 

***Click!*** Luffy snapped the photo.

 

"Great. Thanks, Elsa!"

 

"Anytime," responded Elsa, "and again, Happy Birthday, Aika."

 

"Thank you~!" Aika chirped.

 

"You're quite welcome!" Elsa chuckled. "Enjoy your birthday!"

 

"I will!" Aika nodded. She ran into Luffy's arms, causing him to laugh as he hoisted her up.

 

"So, what next?" he asked.

 

"What about the safari park?" Aika asked. "Can we go there?"

 

"Sounds fun to me!" Luffy answered. "Let's go!"

 

With that, they headed off.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Liz (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

"Here we are!" Nami exclaimed.

 

"Look at all the animals!" Aika added. "There are so many!"

 

Standing before the Straw Hats was the Animal Kingdom park.

 

_"You think we'll see Simba in there?"_ asked Kumi.

 

_"Somehow, I doubt it."_ Blizzard answered. _"But it wouldn't hurt to look around, anyway."_

 

Aika went on ahead of the Straw Hats, excited to see what lied ahead.

 

    Everyone boarded a bus, with Aika sitting in between Luffy and Robin, Nami sitting next to Chopper, Zoro sitting in between Usopp and Franky, and Sanji sitting next to Brook.

 

Blizzard and Kumi lied on the floor.

 

"Okay, let's go see the animals!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"I wonder what we'll see!" Aika pondered.

 

"Maybe some Okapi." Brook piped up.

 

"Or lemurs!" Luffy added. "I wanna see some lemurs!"

 

"Luffy, this is Aika's birthday," Nami reminded him, "we'll see the animals she wants to see."

 

"Oh, yeah," Luffy realized.

 

The first animals the Straw Hats spotted were a couple Zebras.

 

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "Look at all those stripes!"

 

"Yeah! There are more stripes on them than on Zoro's tail!" Luffy added.

 

"Huh." Zoro muttered. "How about that."

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Hello, cousins!"

 

Some of the zebras glanced up from their grazing, as if to acknowledge Brook.

 

_"A living Skeletal Horse Man?"_ one of them queried. _"There's something you don't see everyday."_

 

_"Mommy, look at his big, poofy mane!"_ spoke a zebra colt.

 

_"I know, sweetie."_ the colt's mother replied. _"Though, it's a little odd for a skeleton to still have hair."_

 

Soon, the bus kept driving on, passed the zebras.

 

_"They were nice."_ Kumi smiled.

 

"Yeah, they were," Aika smiled, "wonder what other animals we'll see next."

 

"Oh, look!" Nami exclaimed. "Flamingos!"

 

Everyone looked out to see the flamingos.

 

"Oh, wow!" Aika exclaimed. "They're so pretty!"

 

"Meh," Luffy muttered, "don't really care for them."

 

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Doflamingo, would it?" Nami asked. "Because that would be so biased."

 

"No," Luffy answered, "I just don't care for flamingos."

 

"Oh." Nami replied. "Well, that's fine, I suppose."

 

Next, they saw the rhinos.

 

"Oh, cool!" Franky exclaimed.

 

"Hi, Rhinos!" Aika greeted. "I like your horns!"

 

The rhinos ears swiveled as they looked up at the passing vehicles.

 

_"Ah, new visitors."_ one of them noted. _"That's nice."_

 

_"That one Wolf Girl said she liked our horns,"_ a baby rhino piped up, _"That's a good thing, right?"_

 

_"Yes, my son."_ answered his mother. _"Our horns are a symbol of our strength, you know."_

 

_"Wow...!"_ the baby rhino whispered in awe. _"I hope I get a really big horn, like Dad's!"_

 

_"You will, honey."_ his mom reassured.

 

Next, the Straw Hats saw more animals.

 

_"Oh, look!"_ Kumi yipped. _"Giraffes!"_

 

Giraffes with long necks stuck their heads out of the trees.

 

"Wow~, _sugoi~_!" Aika exclaimed. "They're so tall!"

 

One giraffe ate the leaves off of a tree branch, using his long, sticky tongue to grab them.

 

"Cool," Luffy commented, "Kinda like me!"

 

"Don't we know it?" Sanji quipped.

 

Soon, they saw elephants.

 

"Ooh!" Aika chirped. "Elephants!"

 

"They're huge!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"And they stink." Zoro added.

 

_"Hey!"_ the elephants shouted. _"We're not deaf, you know!"_

 

"Zoro, don't insult them!" Chopper chided. "Elephants can be very sensitive, you know!"

 

"What, you want me to lie?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"Don't take elephants, lightly," Sanji answered., "Everyone knows you should never piss them off!"

 

"Right?" Usopp asked. "Have you not watched Nat Geo Wild?"

 

"Ever see that one episode of _Animals Gone Wild_ where an elephant totaled a car?" Nami asked. "WITH the family inside STILL in it?!"

 

"No." Zoro answered.

 

"Of course you haven't!" Nami exclaimed. "Because you don't know how dangerous they can be!"

 

"Seriously, man," Luffy answered, "Even I know better than to piss off an elephant, and I'm a moron!"

 

"First step's admitting it." Zoro quipped.

 

"Screw you," Luffy muttered.

 

"Please don't be mad at Zoro!" Aika called out to the elephants. "He doesn't know better!"

 

_"...Very well."_ replied the matriarch. _"He's lucky there's this fence to keep us away from you."_

 

"Thank you!" Aika called.

 

And with that, the safari continued.

 

"You're damned lucky Aika was able to convince the elephants not to attack." Sanji told Zoro. "You should thank her."

 

"I didn't do it for thanks, Sanji." Aika piped up.

 

"Well, still," Sanji replied.

 

"It's all right, Sanji." Robin chimed in. "It's over and done, now."

 

Right. Moving on.

 

On their safari, the Straw Hats saw the Tree of Life.

 

"Whoa~!" Luffy and Aika whispered in awe.

 

"Holy Shitake Mushrooms!" Usopp gasped. "Look at that thing!"

 

"So many animals...!" Brook whispered. "Look at those okapis!"

 

_"I see them!"_ Kumi yipped.

 

"Did you know that okapis aren't related to zebras?" Aika asked. "They're actually the only relatives of the giraffe!"

 

"Cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "I never knew that!"

 

_"Now you do."_ Blizzard spoke.

 

"My," Robin mused, "you learn something new everyday, huh?"

 

"Yup." Zoro concurred.

 

Soon, they saw some hippos, resting near a pond.

 

"Hippos!" Aika cheered.

 

"They're huge!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

One baby hippo, who was on her mother's back, glanced up at the Straw Hats.

 

"Aww," Franky cooed, "isn't that cute?"

 

Nami did her best not to squeal for the cuteness. She did make a tiny one, though.

 

"Hi, baby Hippo!" Aika greeted. "You're adorable!"

 

The baby Hippo smiled at Aika. _"Mommy, Mommy!"_ she called to her mother. _"She said I'm adorable!"_

 

_"Hmm-hmm..."_ the mother hippo chuckled. _"Well, she's not too far off."_

 

"Shishi!" Aika giggled.

 

Nami smiled as she pet her on the head.

 

_"What's your name?"_ Kumi asked the baby hippo.

 

_"I'm Nya."_ the baby hippo answered. _"I was named after my Grandma."_

 

"Aww!" Aika cooed. "That's so cute!"

 

_"Thank you!"_ Nya smiled.

 

"So many hippos," Brook marveled, "they're almost everywhere!"

 

_"Indeed, we are."_ Nya's mother confirmed. _"We hippos are really social creatures."_

 

_"Same with wolves."_ Blizzard added. _"Don't believe the whole 'lone wolf' term."_

 

Luffy pet Blizzard on the head of this.

 

_"Indeed."_ Nya's mother concurred. _"You take care now, hear?"_

 

"We will." Aika answered.

 

Soon, the bus drove off.

 

"They were nice." Aika piped up.

 

"Yeah," Luffy smiled.

 

"So long as you don't cross them." added Usopp. "Hippos tend to have bad tempers."

 

"That is indeed true." Sanji concurred. "Hear that, Moss-head?"

 

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro answered. "Sheesh."

 

Anyhoo, after that, the tour was over. "Aww," Aika pouted, "I wanted to see more of the animals."

 

"It's okay, Aika," Nami told her, petting her hair, "We'll see more of them, later."

 

"I hope so," Aika answered.

 

"Jeez," Usopp spoke as he looked at the sky, "can't believe how late it's getting."

 

"Already?!" Aika asked.

 

"Don't worry," Robin assured, "There's still plenty to see before we leave."

 

"I sure hope so." Aika replied. "I don't wanna miss a thing!"

 

And you won't, Aika.

 

"Hey, there's gonna be a fireworks show!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"Cool!" Aika beamed. "When is it?!"

 

"Tonight!" Usopp answered. "There's plenty of time to see it!"

 

"Woo hoo!" Aika jumped for joy. "I can't wait!!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Makoto's cooking (A Sailor Moon reference)*****

 

Night had fallen, and the fireworks show had begun.

 

Aika was sitting on Luffy's shoulders to get a better view. " _Kirei...!_ "

 

    Luffy smiled up at his sister, happy that she was having a great time on her birthday. To Luffy...on this day, his sister's happiness was all that mattered to him. "Happy Birthday, Aika."

 

"Thank you, Big Brother. I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

    The Straw Hats smiled at the D. Siblings. They soon continued viewing the fireworks. However, there was one particular set that took Aika back in surprise. They read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIKA! WE LOVE YOU!".

 

"Oh, my gosh...!" Aika gasped, her paws over her mouth. "They're beautiful!"

 

"I knew you'd like them." Luffy grinned. "Shishishi!!!"

 

"I love them!" Aika exclaimed. "Thank you!"

 

"Of course, kiddo," Sanji smiled.

 

"We wanted to go all out," added Usopp, "After all, it's your birthday."

 

Aika smiled at her family. She always thought she was lucky, but now this proved it.

 

This was certainly a birthday that she would never forget for as long as she lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Honest to goodness, I really wanted to post this on time. :(


End file.
